


Ярость

by EliLynch



Category: Glee
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Мистер Шу уехал из города утром.Днем Блейн явился в класс с пистолетом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам сна, так что за весь треш и угар ответственно подсознание автора.   
> Название - отсылка к книге Кинга.

Мистеру Шу очень не хотелось опять бросать их одних, особенно сейчас, когда до Национальных оставалось всего несколько дней. Но что может случиться за сутки? - успокаивал он себя. Раньше ребята справлялись с руководством, найдут, чем себя занять. Мистер Шу уехал из города утром, с душой, полной скребущихся кошек.   
Днем Блейн явился в класс с пистолетом.   
Все в этом мире взаимосвязано, клубок из нервов и ниток человеческих взаимоотношений. Иногда тебе хочется распутывать, а иногда бросаешь в самый центр гранату и любуешься взрывом. Блейн хотел бы по-прежнему жить с Куртом в одном городе, чтобы убить его. Но, живи они в одном городе, ничего этого не случилось бы.   
Блейн вменял себе в вину измену, глупость и безудержную веру в любовь. Любовь до гроба, когда-то обещал он, но кто сказал, что в гроб он не может уйти вместе с друзьями?.. Блейн, с сегодняшнего утра говорящий о себе исключительно в прошедшем времени, с детства был компанейским человеком.   
И щедрым. Большую часть своих накоплений он недавно потратил на кольцо, оказавшееся бесполезным. Кольцо должно было занять место на пальце Курта, а отправилось в унитаз. Выбросил его туда Блейн лично, вернувшись домой после неудавшейся помолвки. Курт достался неизвестному парню из Нью-Йорка, кольцо досталось аллигаторам, проживающим, согласно слухам, в канализации.   
Согласно другим слухам, Блейн и Курт все еще любят друг друга. Слухам нельзя доверять.   
На те деньги, что еще оставались после приобретения кольца, Блейн купил цветы и оставил их на видном месте у себя в комнате. Белые лилии, они хорошо смотрятся на надгробных камнях. Он не жадный, он готов поделиться с другими.   
В голове у Блейна клубился туман, у тумана был красный оттенок. Четкого плана в тумане было не найти. Зачем нужен план, когда есть пистолет. Пистолет Блейн одолжил (ладно, ладно, украл) у отца Курта. Когда-то Курт был настолько недальновиден (мил, добр, доверчив...), что показал своему бойфренду, где пистолет находится. Наверное, тогда Блейн совсем не походил на маньяка. Не походил он на него и когда явился в дом Хаммелов под благовидным предлогом. "Я только оставлю Курту прощальный подарок. Можно? Я так скучаю по нему..." Приемная мать Курта долго отпаивала Блейна чаем на кухне. Пистолет к тому моменту уже покоился за поясом у гостя, прикрытый курткой. Благословенная Америка, благословенные разрешения на оружие.   
Кражи он стыдился.   
_Может, стоило оставить записку с извинениями._

Пистолет дрожал в мокрых от пота руках. Он слаб духом и телом, раз сдается, слаб вдвойне, раз не может совершить самоубийство в одиночестве, не беспокоя других. Он золотой мальчик этого мира, председатель клуба неудачников-эгоистов. Первое правило клуба: никому не рассказывать про клуб. Второе правило: если страдаешь ты, весь мир должен страдать вместе с тобой. Курт - в первую очередь.   
_Ну и каково тебе будет жить с прозвищем "тот, у кого бывший свихнулся?" Или "тот, кто спал с психопатом" нравится больше?_   
Не то чтобы Блейн считал себя психом. Злым и отчаявшимся человеком - это да. Эти чувства не покидали его с того момента, как Курт сказал ему "нет". То было не просто вежливое "нет". В этом "нет" отчетливо различались шок и легкое отвращение. Следующей стадией было бы: "нет, ты что, с ума сошел?" Курт вырос из старых игрушек, вырос и из старых отношений. Блестящими украшениями назад заманить не удалось.   
_И кому хуже теперь?_  
 _Всем хуже._

Сначала они посчитали происходящее шуткой. Это же был Блейн, их Блейн, часть команды. Блейн с улыбкой, при виде которой ты представляешь себе собаку, стоящую на задних лапах. Если такой парень показывает тебе пистолет, ты смеешься и отдаешь ему кулек хеллоуинских конфет.   
Джейк посмотрел ему в глаза и поинтересовался, значит ли этот реквизит, что на этой неделе они будут репетировать песни-саундреки к боевикам.   
— На этой неделе ничего не надо будет делать, — честно ответил Блейн и выстрелил Джейку в голову.   
Зрелище вышло на редкость неаппетитное. Чужие мозги были похожи на липкую медузу, а медуз Блейн ненавидел.   
Где-то он читал, что нужно представлять вместо людей мишени. Обезличивать жертву. Сообщалось, что тогда убивать проще. А ему и так было нетрудно, только в глаза кровь попала и рука заныла из-за отдачи. Наверное, желание отомстить и разбитое сердце в сочетании друг с другом тоже годились на роль анестетика.   
Блейн часто заморгал, стряхивая кровь с ресниц.   
_Хорошо, что додумался снять пистолет с предохранителя._  
Теперь ребята забеспокоились. Кровь Джейка на бутафорскую не походила, а вид его, совсем не бутафорских, мозгов на полу, вызывал рвотные порывы. Кто-то из девочек, кажется, Марли, начал визжать. Тотчас из коридора раздалось ответное визжание, и звук этот пошел по нарастающей, превращаясь в эпидемию.   
_Бедная школа, тревога теперь чуть ли не каждую неделю. С другой стороны, спасибо Сью за идею, сам бы я не додумался._  
От девчачьего визга у Блейна начинала болеть голова, поэтому Марли он убил следующей. Попал прямиком в ямочку на шее и кровь разлетелась веером, запачкав длинные волосы погибшей. Хоть Блейн и был приверженцем ярких, близких к попугайским, расцветок, но отметил, что красные капли на черных волосах смотрятся красиво. Мелькнула и пропала мысль о маме Марли, толстой, добродушной, с руками перепачканными мукой. У кого-то мука, у кого-то кровь. Его руки дрожали так сильно, что он боялся уронить пистолет.  
После смерти Марли паника охватила всех. Они кричали ему что-то, все разом, так, что хорошо поставленные голоса накладывались друг на друга. Явно намеревались до последнего оставаться слаженным хором. Жаль, что петь песню о собственной смерти они не собирались. Песни решают все проблемы, уверял мистер Шу. Ничерта не решают, Блейн проверял. 

Сопротивление ему не оказывали, бросаться с голыми руками на пистолет никто не пробовал. Хористы кричали и цеплялись друг за друга, как группа детсадовцев, потерявшаяся на экскурсии в зоопарке. В таких случаях родители учат искать полицейских, но на эту роль отдаленно подходил только Блейн. В игру "хороший коп-плохой коп" сыграть не получалось.   
Третья пуля досталась Сэму, пытавшемуся закрыть своим привлекательным накачанным телом Бриттани. На Сэма Блейн тоже немного злился. Не как на Курта, конечно, но какого черта. Сэм испортил все очарование безответной влюбленности, напрямую сказав, что знает о чувствах Блейна. Блейну и без того было неловко, что его заинтересовал парень, веривший в состоятельность зимнего апокалипсиса. Что еще хуже - парень, веривший в апокалипсис, его отверг. Где-то в самой глубине души, Блейн считал, что ради него и натурал мог подтвердить своим примером теорию, что все люди от природы бисексуальны.   
Перед смертью Сэм успел грязно обругать Блейна. Блейн сделал из этого вывод, что настоящими друзьями они не были никогда. 

Перед убийством Бриттани Блейн задумался о том, что сейчас делается за пределами кабинета. Сколько времени у него осталось, прежде чем в комнату ввалятся спецназовцы? Времени всегда очень мало. Если бы не разница в свободном времени и расписаниях, их с Куртом роман не скончался бы столь скоропостижно.   
Курт. Время. Роман. Из этих составляющих вышла неплохая идея, которая тотчас ударила Блейна в голову. Попросив всех собравшихся не двигаться и (машинально, фраза была подхвачена из фильмов) сохранять спокойствие, он вытащил из кармана сотовый телефон и ткнул окровавленным пальцем на значок "Сообщения". Смешная деталь: напротив номера Курта по-прежнему стояло сердечко. Избавляешься от отношений в реальности, а про подобные бытовые проявления романтики вспоминаешь с опозданием.   
"Привет, Курт. Скажу сразу, что не шучу. Не веришь - включи новости. Это я стреляю. В хоровом классе. Убил четверых, кажется... Знаешь, если ты напишешь мне прямо сейчас - остановлюсь. Никто больше не пострадает. Но ты ведь, как обычно, занят, не так ли?"

Придя на работу, Курт небрежным движением положил телефон на край стола и убежал за кофе. Он собирался, когда выдастся свободная минутка, позвонить Адаму и обсудить, в какое кафе они отправятся вечером, но на полпути к автомату с кофе, был перехвачен Изабель и препровожден на совещание по поводу цвета летней коллекции платьев для следующего номера журнала.   
_Похоже, встречу придется перенести,_ — огорченно думал Курт, постукивая кончиком карандаша по своему колену. — _Ничего, Адам не станет на меня злиться._

Зато Блейн злился очень. Подумать только, сейчас, когда он держит под прицелом их общих друзей, его бывший все равно не может потрудиться шевельнуть пальцем и ответить.   
— Вините в своей смерти Курта! — злобно крикнул Блейн, чувствуя непреодолимое желание упасть на пол и заплакать.   
— Послушай, мы можем помочь тебе... — отважилась ответить ему Тина. Она сидела на заднем ряду, там, куда брызги крови не долетели.   
Чертова Тина. У Блейна было предчувствие, что Тина и в Аду не оставила бы его в покое.   
— Каким образом помочь?   
— Вызвать сюда психолога. Э-это нормально, что ты не можешь в одиночку справиться с депрессией после расставания.   
Врать Тина умела скверно, и в её голосе отчетливо слышались нотки истерики.   
— Какого еще психолога? Ты что, про Эмму?   
Блейн представил себе эту картину. Вот ему выдают брошюрку под названием: "Как перестать стрелять в людей и начать жить полноценной жизнью". А вот Эмма гладит его по волосам и объясняет, что такое поведение нормально для современного подростка. Даже в голове это выглядит жутко смешно, и Блейн закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.   
— Почему обязательно Эмму, есть и другие...   
— Перестань, Тина. Мне никто не поможет.   
Сочтя разговор оконченным, Блейн выстрелил в Бриттани. Её ему было жаль. В мире так мало людей вроде Бриттани, близких к состоянию безмятежной блаженности. Когда Блейн увидел Бриттани впервые, то решил, что она ужасно похожа на Луну Лавгуд из книг о Гарри Поттере. А еще у Бриттани был кот. Нехорошо оставлять котов без хозяев, но ведь у него не было выбора. Телефон не звонил, Блейн продолжал страдать, а второе правило клуба эгоистов оставалось неизменным.   
И зачем Бриттани жить? Сэма у нее больше нет.   
Когда Блейн выстрелил, она и не смотрела на него. Сидела рядом с телом Сэма, застывшая, как кукла, с закрытыми глазами. Может, предпочитала думать, что это сон. Или готовилась к загробной жизни. Такие, как она, точно должны верить в свет в конце туннеля.   
А Блейн был из тех, что в туннелях видят только поезда. 

В сознании все путалось, туман был таким густым, что на расстоянии вытянутой руки ничего не разберешь. По лицу струился пот. Он не знал, сколько осталось патронов в обойме. Не знал, сколько живых людей осталось в комнате. Может, он и не убил никого. Нет, Джейка точно насмерть застрелил, содержимое его головы все еще на полу. А остальные... не бросаться же проверять у них пульс. Если кому-то повезло, так тому и быть.   
_Надо было оставаться учиться в Далтоне_ , — тоскливо размышлял Блейн. - _Вот в чем была главная ошибка._  
В первую любовь он бросился с головой. Ты отдаешь мне все, я отдаю себя взамен. Ты перевелся в мою школу, поступлю так же. Давай никогда не расставаться. Давай говорить часами. Давай держаться за руки. Давай быть идеальными.   
Сделав из их жизней систему сообщающихся сосудов, он совсем забыл подумать о том, что однажды вода перестанет поступать. Слишком привыкший к тому, что ему прощают любые ошибки, не предположил, что однажды могут не простить. Уверенный в своей незаменимости, не приготовился к тому, что замена может отыскаться.   
— Не называй его заменой, он совершенно на тебя не похож, — пытался объяснить Курт во время их последней встречи.   
— Но ты говорил, что в этом мире не сможешь любить никого другого!   
Курт медлил с ответом. В какой-то момент Блейну даже показалось, что он смотрит на него, как на того толстого парня, из-за которого пришлось переводиться в другую школу. Со страхом.   
— Считай, что я переехал в другой мир.   
Курт улыбался самой натянутой из улыбок, когда произносил это. Тогда Блейну в первый и последний раз в жизни захотелось его ударить.   
— Ага, — только и сказал он. 

Блейн наступил ботинком в кровь, испачкав светлую подошву, и подумал о том, что дело пора заканчивать. Арти, Тина и оставшиеся малолетки пялились на него, разделывали взглядами до костей. Слава Богам, что не кричали и не пытались давать новые добрые советы. Блейн выстрелил в кого-то из них. Из-за тумана прицелиться было трудно, но, кажется, он снова попал в горло. Вскрик, а после булькающий звук, постепенно переходящий в хрип.   
Блейн снова вытащил из кармана телефон. Нелепая надежда, что он просто не услышал звонка от Курта, скончалась тут же. В тумане алым заревом вспыхнул костерок ярости.   
"Так и думал, — застучал по клавишам Блейн, порождая новое сообщение. — Что ж, они все мертвы. Жаль, не увижу, как ты будешь с этим жить".   
Немного преувеличений не помешает, пусть испугается как следует, пусть в истерику впадет или сердечный приступ заработает. Заслужил.   
Нажав на "отправить", Блейн положил телефон на крышку пианино и обвел взглядом комнату. Арти о чем-то шептался с Райдером. У Райдера после смерти Марли было лицо, как у заправского покойника. Ах да, он ведь был в нее влюблен. Блейн путался в хаотичных связях своих знакомых. Никто из них не считал, что любовь должна быть одна и навсегда, поэтому видимые страдания Райдера Блейна нисколько не тронули.   
_Наверное, продумывают, как вырубят меня и отнимут пистолет. Не успеете, ребята._  
Не желая больше затягивать, Блейн приставил пистолет к собственному виску. Это была единственная часть сегодняшнего дня, которую он тщательно продумал. Стрелять именно в висок, не в рот. Он спрашивал совета у гугла, разглядывал снимки покойников - как красивее выходит. Красивее, если в висок.   
Блейн хотел бы никогда не встречать Курта.   
Блейн хотел бы оказаться за много километров отсюда, вести себя, как брошенные героини комедий, поедать ложками мороженое и смотреть, как в быстрой съемке меняются времена года за окном.   
Но он должен закончить свой роман идеально.   
Носком ботинка он нарисовал сердечко из крови. Оставшиеся участники хорового кружка, теперь начинавшие верить в то, что увидят завтрашний рассвет, зашевелились на своих местах.   
— Блейн, не надо! — одиноко крикнула Тина. Остальные желали ему смерти.   
Блейн закрыл глаза.   
_Вот будет смешно, если патронов не осталось. Или именно сейчас ворвутся полицейские. Интересно, какое фото из моих старых попадет на первые полосы газет. Только бы умереть быстро, в тюрьме самоубийство не так просто совершить. А если признают невменяемым? Стреляй уже. Курт, лучше бы тебе было умереть со мной. Курт, прости, я любил тебя неправильно, но я не умел иначе... Курт..._  
Блейн судорожно вздохнул. В следующую секунду раздался выстрел.


End file.
